


An Amnesiac, a Kleptomaniac, and a Mechanic Walk onto a Bus

by zestydevil



Series: Reyna & Annabeth Camp Swap [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But only a little, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, leo and reyna are like super tight, reyna & annabeth camp swap au, reyna and piper are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestydevil/pseuds/zestydevil
Summary: She was on a school bus.That wasn’t a particularly bad thing. Just that she didn’t know where she was. Or who she was. Or who the pretty girl holding her hand next to her was.•••In which Reyna and Annabeth were chosen for the camp swap instead of Jason and Percy.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Leo Valdez
Series: Reyna & Annabeth Camp Swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817887
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	An Amnesiac, a Kleptomaniac, and a Mechanic Walk onto a Bus

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [freshkybakedfandom’s](https://freshlybakedfandoms.tumblr.com/) [post](https://freshlybakedfandoms.tumblr.com/post/619299159909990401/what-if-reyna-and-annabeth-switched-camps-au)

She was currently on a school bus.

That wasn’t a particularly bad thing. Just that she didn’t know where she was. Or who she was. Or who the pretty girl holding her hand next to her was.

The pretty girl was talking to a boy sitting on the seat in front of them. The boy looked quite amused, while pretty girl was rolling her eyes, trying not to smile.

“Reyna, you alright?” Pretty girl asked, head turning towards her in concern. She was wearing worn down jeans, and a fleece jacket. Her brown hair was pulled back, in two braids. The boy she was talking to stopped mid conversation to look at her.

That was around the moment she realized they were holding hands. She quickly let go.

“Reyna?” the guy sitting in front of them said. _Is he talking to me?_

Before she could respond a loud voice was heard throughout the bus. “All right, cupcakes, listen up!”

Looking to the front of the bus, Reyna saw the source of the voice. A short, no taller than five foot, older, gray haired man, in athletic clothes. He was short, which mostly cancelled out how intimidating he was. He was buff for a man for that age, with an intense look staring at the kids throughout the bus.

After he stood up, some kid yelled “Stand up, Coach Hedge!”

“I heard that!” he yelled out, looking for whoever had spoken. As he made eye contact with Reyna his sour face scowled. The look on his face almost made Reyna shrink down into her seat. It felt as if he was looking right through her, his glare saying _I know you don’t belong._

Right when she thought he was about to say something, he looked away and went on with his speech.

“We’ll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don’t lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way.” He swung his baseball bat at an invisible baseball. Well, Reyna _hoped_ it was a baseball.

“Is he allowed to say that?” She whispered to pretty girl.

“Always does. You know, this is the Wilderness School. ‘Where kids are the animals.’” she said, a small exasperated smile on her face. She felt like she was missing something.

The context of whatever inside joke that was wasn’t the only thing missing in Reyna’s mind, but she chose to ignore that for now.

“Something’s wrong. I don’t know why I’m here.”

The boy in front of them laughed. “Okay Reyna. On that note why are Piper and I here? Nothing to do with how I ran away six times! I bet how she stole that BMW has nothing to do with why she’s here!” _So her name’s Piper_ , Reyna thought.

Piper rolled her eyes at the boy. “I didn’t steal the car, Leo!” _And his is Leo._

“Of course! He gave it to you right?” He gave Reyna a look that seemed to say _can you believe her?_ For some reason Reyna did want to believe her. The boy, Leo, was short, scrawny, with dark skin and curly black hair. His smile was full of mischief, one that would have made Reyna worry, if he didn’t look so harmless. (And if she wasn’t at least half a foot taller than him.) 

“Anyways, one of you better have your worksheets, because mine was recycled into spit wads.” Leo’s face turned into one of confusion.

“You're looking at me weird. Do I have something on my face or?”

“I don’t know who you are.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“Oh you caught me. I’m not Leo Valdez, but his evil clone.” 

“Leo Valdez!” Coach Hedge yelled from the front. Reyna had tuned out his lecture, too focused on who these people were. “Problem back there?” Leo grinned at the question.

Turning to the front he said, “Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?”

Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He kept giving out directions, the megaphone not making much of a difference, other than distorting his voice. An effect the other kids clearly found hilarious. As Reyna was about to go back to their conversation about where she was and who these people were, the issues with the megaphone went on, the kids only laughing harder. 

Piper stifled a laugh. “My god, Leo. How did you do that?”  
Leo slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve. “I’m a special boy.”

“I wasn’t joking. I don’t know where I am.” Reyna didn’t like how the worry was so clear in her voice. 

Piper’s eyebrows furrowed. “Reyna, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, she’s joking. She’s just getting back at me for the shaving cream and Jell-O incident, aren’t you?” Leo said. Reyna tried her hardest not to glare. (Maybe she didn’t try that hard, but no one needed to know that.)

“Leo, I don’t think this is about the shaving cream and Jell-O incident.” Piper tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. 

“I’m sorry— I don’t—” whatever words would stop Pipers hurt face weren’t coming out.

“That’s it!” Coach Hedge yelled from the front. “The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!”

The rest of the kids cheered.

“There’s a shocker,” Leo muttered. Piper didn’t seem to care about what he was saying, her eyes stuck on Reyna.

““Did you hit your head or something? You really don’t know who we are?” 

“I didn’t even know my name until you said it.” That had both of them looking at her concerned. 

The bus stopped, pulling Reyna out of her thoughts, and their conversation. They had parked in front of an obnoxiously red building. No other buildings in sight, just dessert for miles. Slowly the other students shuffled their way out of the bus, pushing Reyna to get out faster as if one more second on the bus would kill them.

“So, a crash course for the amnesiac,” Leo said, a little too entertained by the situation for Reyna’s taste. At least Piper seemed believed her.

“We go to the ‘Wilderness School’”—Leo made air quotes with his fingers. “Which means we’re ‘bad kids.’ Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison—sorry, ‘boarding school’—in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on ‘educational’ field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?”

“And today we were lucky enough for a fun ol’ educational field trip with Coach Hedge, with his fear-inspiring baseball. Anything coming back yet?”

“No.”

“Well. I tried.” 

“Thanks Leo,” Piper said, not sounding all that thankful.

“Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault she’s stretching this out. Okay, so the three of us started here together this semester. We’re totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your dessert and do my homework—”

“Leo!” Piper hit Leo’s shoulder, somewhere between playful and full out aggression.

“Fine. Ignore that last part. But we are friends, and we all started this semester. Well, I guess I get why Piper would get worked up about me leaving out that you’re a little more than friends. You’re welcome by the way—“

“Leo, stop it!” Piper’s face tinted red. The idea of dating anyone felt foreign, but a girl? Well Reyna didn’t exactly remember how she felt about it. _Am I about to ignore my first thought when I saw her was how pretty she is?_

“She’s got amnesia or something,” Piper said. “We’ve got to tell somebody.”

Leo scoffed. “Yeah let’s go tell Coach Hedge, he’ll probably whack her in the head trying to fix her.”

The coach was at the front of the group, barking orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line. Every so often he’d glance back at Reyna and scowl. Reyna might have had to agree with Leo on this one.

“Leo, Reyna needs help,” Piper insisted. “She’s got a concussion or—“ She was interrupted by some guy shoving past Leo to get to Piper.

“Yo, Piper. “Why’re you talking to these bottom-feeders? You’re my partner, remember?” This guy, was tan, much taller than Reyna, and teeth disturbingly white. He had on some sports jersey, jeans, and cowboy boots. _I may be an amnesiac but at least I know he looks awful._

“I said I wasn’t gonna work with you Dylan.” Piper said, glaring at him. 

“Come on, it’s your lucky day.” He grabbed Piper’s wrist dragging her away. She mouthed ‘help’ before she was pulled away from the two of them.

“I hate that guy.” Leo said. Reyna was offered his arm, as if they were about to go skipping inside together. 

“He’s always like ‘I’m Dylan. I’m so cool, I want to date myself, but I can’t figure out how! You want to date me instead? You’re so lucky!’” Reyna smiled and gave out a small laugh.

“Leo,” Reyna said, “you’re a little weird.” 

“I get that a lot. Especially from you.” Leo beamed.

“On the bright side, if you don’t remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on!”

Leo was a little weird, sure, but he seemed alright.

And Piper? Well Reyna isn’t exactly sure how they ended up dating but she wasn’t about to start complaining.

Not that any of that helped with her current predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y’all think of the first chapter!
> 
> I haven’t written fanfiction in like multiple years so this was really fun.
> 
> Also! This is painfully unbeta-ed. If you’re interested in that message me on [tumblr](https://zestyish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
